1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a twin-rotor helicopter, more particularly to a rotor head for a twin-rotor helicopter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional twin-rotor helicopter includes a rotor head 1 having a pair of rotor coupling seats 101 for coupling to a pair of rotor blades 2, respectively. The rotor seats 101 are interconnected integrally, and are mounted on a drive shaft 3 of the twin-rotor helicopter such that they are movable in a seesaw manner.
In flight, the drive shaft 3 drives rotation of the rotor blades 2 through the rotor coupling seats 101. However, in view of the seesaw connection of the rotor coupling seats 101 to the drive shaft 3, when one of the rotor blades 2 pivots upward, the other rotor blade 2 pivots downward, which can affect flight stability.